csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Discord Server/Policy
The following are general rules for interacting on C.Syde's Wiki's Discord server. These are mostly common sense and have been specially designed to be easy to remember and interpret while not being too byzantine or excessive. Server Administrators and Moderators help to enforce these rules, but it is everybody's responsibility to follow them. If you have questions, just ask in #open-discussion! Server Rules Look at the descriptions of all the channels to know the limitations that each of the channels have. NSFW and NSLF stuff are considered a hazard and will not be permitted in any channel at any time. Also please do not mention @everyone or @here unless it is for something urgent or important such as making an announcement regarding news that everyone should know. Please keep discussions in all text and voice channels appropriate for a general audience. We do not permit racism, sexism, hate speech, personal attacks against other users, NSFW or NSFL content, links to illegal content, or excessive advertising/spam. The server is not accustomed to potty mouthing in large part, nor highly offensive words. Because of this, a filter has been applied to delete messages containing words that are considered to be unsatisfactory to the server environment. Users that say any words that trigger the filter may receive a warning from the @MeeSeekZ bot. But they usually won't be warned by members with a higher role for doing it, unless it is blatantly obvious that they are trying to trigger or find a loophole in the filter. Users may use the ++say or *say commands offered by the @GreatWhite and @KazuMee bots respectively. However, please don't overuse @'' mentions with either of the two bots, or to mention other roles in the server for unnecessary reasons. Don't use the say commands to make the bots say inappropriate things. Users that overuse the say commands for the wrong reasons may have their access to those commands revoked. Be civil, especially when people are discussing sensitive or controversial topics. Don't harass, exploit, insult, troll, or flame other users. When discussing these topics, try to comment on what people are saying rather than commenting on the person who is saying them. If things are getting heated, try taking a break from the discussion. Don't impersonate other members of the server or other members as a joke, unless you are doing it as a joke, and it is clear that the other user has given their approval. Users that try to impersonate others without a clear indication that they have the other user's consent will be banned from the server. While users are more than welcome to post links to their servers in the ''#server-invites channel, they cannot post server invites in other channels. Also users that join the server, post a server invite, and leave the server are generally frowned upon. As it is an indication that they do not show genuine interest in the server. Users that engage in this sort of behaviour will have their server invites deleted. While it is okay to send DMs to multiple members in the server, it is usually not okay to mass DM server invites to members of the server. This sort of behaviour is considered to be a form of advertisement and borderline harassment, and if the user doing the behaviour has been reported by several other members of the server, if there is enough evidence to backup the claims, then the user sending the invites to multiple users via DM will be banned from the server. If a user leaves the server and rejoins it, they usually won't immediately have all of their roles reinstated unless the @MeeSeekZ bot reinstates them automatically, or the user requests for them to be reinstated. It should be noted that just because a user leaves the server, comes back, and asks for their roles to be reinstated, does not always mean that they will immediately have them reinstated. Usually the first time a user leaves the server and rejoins, they will have their roles reinstated on request, though it depends on which roles they had prior to leaving and rejoining the servers. A user that had higher tiered roles prior to leaving the server will be less likely to get all their roles back on request. Also for every subsequent instance where the user leaves and rejoins the server, the chances of having their roles manually reinstated on request will decrease each time. Usually after the first time a user leaves and rejoins the server, they won't have their rights manually reinstated on request immediately. While it is okay to have 2 accounts in the server at a time, please don't make a habit of constantly changing accounts. For example, do not try to join the server with more than 2 accounts. Do not continually leave the server under one account and come back under another account. When requesting for additional permissions in the server, please understand that there's a possibility that you may never get every role that you request for. Because not every user can be trusted with every role. Begging to be given certain roles, particularly on a regular basis, is a sign that you are desperate and won't get you anywhere. Roles are given out to users either out of trust, or because they have reached the required level to be awarded them by @MeeSeekZ. Also please note that just because you have reached the required level to be awarded a certain role automatically, does not necessarily mean that that role cannot be manually taken away from you if you abuse the permissions extended to that role. While the server is affiliated with the wiki, the affiliation is really loose. Most of the users in the server are not affiliated with the wiki, and some aren't even affiliated with Fandom. Just because you have certain permissions on the wiki does not necessarily increase your chances of being given certain roles in the server. This is especially true in the case of being able to delete other user's messages, or kicking and banning other server members. Because Discord messages cannot be restored once deleted. And if other server members are kicked or banned from the server without doing anything worthy of a kick or ban, they may not have the interest or patience to rejoin even if they are unbanned and reached out to. If you are given the restricted role, it usually means that you cannot be trusted to level up and earn roles beyond those that you already have. If you are given the restricted role, please do not leave and rejoin the server, just so you can avoid being given that role. Users that try to evade being restricted may eventually end up being banned from the server. Roles ;everyone Can read and send messages, read message history, use external emojis, and add reactions. ;Autoconfirmed Can create instant invites, change own nicknames, send tts messages, embed links, attach files, mention everyone, connect, speak, and use voice activity. They also have all the abilities that @everyone has. ;Notable They have all the abilities that @Autoconfirmed has. ;Moderators Can kick and ban users, and mute, deafen, and move members. They also have all the abilities that @Notable has. ;Webhooks Can manage emojis, webhooks, and messages, and mute, deafen, and move members. They also have all the abilities that @Notable has. ;Assistants Can view audit logs, manage server, roles, channels, and nicknames. They can also mention everyone in most open channels, regardless if they have another role that denies them that ability. They also have all the abilities that @Webhooks have, and can access almost all channels as well as actively use almost all channels. ;Administrators Can do all the things that @Moderators and @Assistants can do. ;Bot Commander Can manage messages. They also have all the abilities that @Notable has. ;Duck Hunter Can access the #duckhunt channel. ;Restricted Revokes a user's ability to gain XP. Anyone with this role is ineligible to request any roles other than @Duck Hunter. It is only for users that cannot be trusted to obtain additional roles or privileges. Channel Descriptions ;general-info This channel lists all the general information about the server, including user roles, rules, and channels. ;announcements A channel for the server owner, administrators, and assistants to make announcements. ;open-discussion A channel for discussion about almost anything. Avoid excessively spamming images or videos. Bot commands are permitted here, but they should be kept to a minimum. Keep it safe for work. Also please do not mention @everyone or @here unless it is for something urgent or important such as making an announcement regarding news that everyone should know. ;cleverbot-discussion A channel for users to socialise with bots. Avoid excessively spamming images or videos. Bot commands are permitted here, but they should be kept to a minimum. Please refrain from using offensive language in this channel. Keep it safe for work. ;lyric-spam A channel for spamming lyrics, and lyrics only. Avoid spamming other stuff. Posting videos related to lyrics is permitted. ;quote-spam A channel for users to spam their favourite quotes of their favourite characters. Avoid spamming other things. Spamming videos that don't contain anything other than quotes are permitted. Spamming quotes from other users is okay as long as they aren't inappropriate or posted to humiliate the person who said them. ;meme-spam A channel for spamming lyrics, and lyrics only. Avoid spamming other stuff. Posting videos related to lyrics is permitted. ;picture-spam A channel for users to spam their favourite pictures. Avoid posting pictures that aren't safe for work. ;music A channel for users to share and discuss their favourite music. Keep it safe for work. ;videos A channel for users to share and discuss any videos and clips that aren't music or related to memes, as long as they're safe for work. ;spam-in-general A channel for users to spam mostly anything, and abuse the bots, as long as it is safe for work. ;duckhunt This is the channel where users that have asked to join the duckhunt channel may play duckhunt. Avoid doing anything that isn't related to the purpose of the channel. Keep it safe for work. ;server-invites A channel for users to advertise other servers. Avoid advertising the same server over and over again, you could edit the invite link but not spam it. ;role-requests This is the channel where users can apply for certain roles on this server. ;custom-username-colour-requests This is the channel where users can request a colour for their username on this server. ;authentication This channel is where new users that have just joined the server wait until the server owner, an administrator, or assistant assigns them autoconfirmed status so that they can access all open channels of the server. ;administrative A channel for administrators and assistants to set up certain things, namely bot commands, and test them. Although it can be used for discussion among administrators and assistants, setting up bot commands is the channel's primary focus. ;server-activity A channel where logs of server activity are kept. Connect to Discord External links * Category:Discord